final_fantasy_tactics_the_war_of_the_lionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Altima the Bloody Angel
Altima also known as Ultima the High Seraph from the psp version appears and final boss in Final Fantasy Tactics. Prepare yourselves powerless ones - Altima Before the game It is unknown who actually created the Zodiac Stones. Saint Ajora Glabados, serves as her host body. Altima was killed 1,200 years ago. Before she was killed she met Ajora in the fields when the Virgo Stone glimmering (Meaning he was the one she wants) that he often traveled to. The stone bore the sign of the Virgin and shined blue. When his hands touched the stone, a voice had come from it. (That was hers) Speaking unto him "Your visions of paradise, I will allow them to come true." There was a vision from the stone, of a beautiful angel adorned in red. Ajora then believed it was an Angel from God who would protect him (But she was not an angel sent from God, but the opposite), allowing him to speak true his words. In truth, it was quite the opposite of that. She had plains with the Earth and wanted to help Satan take over it. To do that she had to possess someone. Altima possessed Ajora and when he turned twenty, he began to preach of unspeakable things. Going to the empires, trying to plant the auracite stones to each political leader and spread war against each and everyone of them. Germonique documented all of this, wondering what had happened to this saint. He had confronted him numerous times, only to see that Ajora had changed drastically from his kind personality, to one of malice and deceit A "Phony Saint," he was then deemed from that point on. He also saw the demon that was possessing Ajora. Germonique would not believe what he saw, so in turn, he began to document what was going on. People believed in the future of Ivalice these scriptures documented the truth about Ajora, but in truth it was a warning to show what happened to one possessed by the devil. The truth was, Germonique was torn on how to save the young man he saw as not only a teacher to those of virtue, but as a student. After one last encounter with Ajora, he saw the true guise of the demon possessing him. Altima, speaking to him her last words, an eerie song of the future. "Tis a shame, quite a shame. The Ivalice you know shall be brought to paradise. All was for naught, but alas, for me, my wishes and desires shall come to be. It was with that Germonique had condemned Ajora's name and had him hung for his crimes. He had thought perhaps this was the only way he could save Ajora's life from her hold, to bring him to the afterlife where his soul may truly be at peace. With the death of Ajora, a great omen befell the lands. Mullonde had been hit by a tsunami, sinking it into the water. They believed that it was the God's fury for punishing the Saint. With that omen, those who believed Ajora's words began to form a Church in his name. The Church of Glabados. The truth was, Ajora had gone to neither Heaven or Hell. He lay in an empty void for 1,200 years with Altima. Altima would then during this time, speak stories to Ajora while she waited for her resurrection. He began to gain knowledge of the Lucavi, of their past as Espers, and everything that had to do with the devil's work. Altima began to sway Ajora's will more towards her own, treating him as if he were her own child. Final Fantasy Tactics Altima didn't like Ajora's soul was dragged out of her void in the place he had been buried. His soul had intertwined with a girl named Alma Beoulve. She was to be the next host for Altima. Ajora, scared of what was going on shared a brief conversation with Alma. They shared them names and held hands together as Ajora warned her of Altima's doings. This did not last for long as their souls were separated once more, Ajora taken back to this void through Altima's defeat. It was then believed that Ajora and Altima were truly slain. Altima is resurrected and possesses Alma and attack's Ramza's party. Alma breaks free and Altima manifests as a demonic being, but is killed by Ramza and his allies. Altima's song Your Saint be gone, In his steed the Bloody rises, Kneel before thee, lowly human, The Seraph graces, A blood feast sure to come, Your days be numbered, Pray your last, Ivalice shall fall." Gameplay Altima appears as a powerful demon reminiscent of a succubus. She begins the fight by summoning four Altima Demons to aid her. In her first form Altima uses several powerful attacks including a version of Altima more powerful than Ramza's; Alma and Ramza cannot learn this version, although they can learn their version from the Altima Demons. Her physical attack consists of her taking both swords from the sides of her legs and slashing the target. After enough damage has been inflicted on Altima, she transforms into a giant skeletal monstrosity. This form of Altima is even more powerful, packs more Hit Points and can cast more powerful spells like Divine Altima, her most powerful move, and Grand Cross, which causes a plethora of status effects, includingPetrify. When this form is defeated, Altima gathers up even more power in a final effort to preserve her life, but ends up causing a tremendous explosion, which destroys the Airship Graveyard. Altima's first form is level 56 with 70 Bravery and Faith, and has roughly 1400 HP and 480 MP. She is immune to all negative statuses except Disable, Blind, and Slow, and has access to the Arcane Magickand Chaos commands, as well as the abilities Brawler, Master Teleportation, and Absorb MP. In her final form, she is level 66 with 70 Bravery and 60 Faith, and has roughly 3235 HP and 450 MP. She comes with Divine Magics and Divine Providence, as well as Faith Boost, Brawler, Master Teleportation, and Swiftness. She is immune to all negative statuses except Slow and Immobilize. Both forms have permanent Float, which makes Altima immune to Earth-based attacks, and also increases her height by 1 more than where she is standing (if she's standing on a height 1, she is actually on height 2).